Behind the Enemy's Eyes
by Lyria Dae
Summary: The Marriage Law is now in affect. But does it only bind wizard to witch or can it bind wizard to wizard?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. ((Although I wish that I did…)) I am merely a crazy obsessed fan of the almighty, all-powerful, and all knowing J. K. Rowling.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi one, Hi all!**

**Welcome to my fan ficcy! 'Tis a Harry and Draco ship, so all haters leave now! -glaresat- It also has a side bit of Hermione/Ginny/Crabbe love triangle. .**

**I pretty much have the whole story idea in my head, but I don't know how to put it on paper, so if it seems choppy- I apologize in advance. I would love some advice on what I can do better, so please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Yours Cruelly,**

**Lyria Dae**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry had just gotten off of the train returning from probably the worst year of school ever. Returning to the Burrow, as Dumbledore had told him to do so before he died, Harry couldn't get his mind off of what happened and what might happen next. Seeing Mrs. Weasley, the closest thing to a mother that he had ever had, after such a tragedy put him on the verge of tears. Crying herself, Mrs. Weasley broke into a sprint towards "The Chosen One" ((as that was what the papers were calling him nowadays)) and hugged him close to her in fear of losing him.

"Harry, my sweet child, I'm so happy to see you," she said quietly into his ear between tears of joy. "I was so worried! The others arrived hours ago! Are you alright?"

At this point Harry was in tears as well. Not because he was happy or sad, however, but because he couldn't breathe from how tight Molly's grip was ((he couldn't even move his head, it was so tight)). Noticing Harry would respond made the Weasley mother especially nervous.

"Harry! HARRY! SPEAK TO ME!" She yelled louder as she shook him by his shoulders. This gave him enough time to catch his breath, although it wasn't so helpful to the fact that he wanted to lay low, everybody stared at the two.

"I'm fine." He chuckled at Molly's tendency to be overprotective. "I'm just so glad to see you."

"As am I, dearie. From the looks of it, they must've starved you at Hogwarts. I expected more from that school. Although with Dumbledore's death and all, I wouldn't be surprised if the new headmaster wasn't your biggest fan. Come along, dearie, we need to get some food in that stomach as soon as possible!" And with that the two disappeared with a loud _CRACK!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had already gotten used to the feeling of being squeezed into a small tube that came with apparating, but he was still unable to stay standing once the feeling was over. When they arrived in the middle of the kitchen at the Burrow, he immediately collapsed. Molly, as always, used this as another reason for feeding the skinny teenager.

"Oh you poor thing! Here, sit down here and relax" Molly placed him at his usual seat at the table Why don't you have some chicken soup and some bread and butter!" with a wave of her wand, a bowl of soup and a baguette floated to where he was sitting.

"Now now, Molly. You know that the simplest cure for apparation sickness is chocolate!" said a slender figure standing in the doorway.

"You say that for everything, Lupin! No, Harry needs healthy filling food, not fattening food!" Molly retorted and turned towards the stove.

"Fine," Lupin whined mockingly, while sneaking a bar of Belgium Dark Chocolate into Harry's lap. He then mouthed "_For later_" to Harry. Harry covered his mouth so that he wouldn't giggle. It wasn't that he didn't like getting an all you can eat buffet of chocolate from Lupin, it's just that, well simply, Lupin thinks that chocolate is the cure for any and every disease known to muggle_ and_ wizard ((and even some known to monkeys . )). Why, just last summer, Crookshanks fell down the stairs and Lupin immediately ran to Hermione and told her to give him some chocolate, despite the fact that it's deadly for cats. Harry then mouthed "_Thanks_" and Lupin smiled.

"Why is it so quiet? What are you to doing!" Molly gave them an accusing glare. Fortunately, Lupin had much experience with lying.

"It won't be quiet in a minute…" Lupin answered, avoiding her glare.

"What does that m-" Mrs. Weasley began, but she found out herself when Ginny burst into the room screaming.

"NO! I CAN'T! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Ginny's sudden outburst was shortly explained when Crabbe and his father came into the room followed by Hermione.

As Ginny plopped onto the couch crying, Hermione crossed the room and sat on the floor next to her in an attempt to comfort her. The two had been dating since Christmas and as far as either of them were concerned, that wouldn't end anytime soon.

"Will someone explain to me what the bloody hell is going on!" Mrs. Weasley seemed almost as upset as Ginny, although she was much more clueless. "What in G-d's bloody name are _you_ doing here? Why is my only daughter crying and what did you do to maker her so upset!"

"I'll tell you what's going on mum!" Ron shoved his way in between Crabbe and his father. "This little prat used the government to take advantage of an innocent soul!"

"Ron? What kind of rubbish are you talking about now!" This was the first time Harry had spoken since poor distraught Ginny barged into the room in a huff.

Through tears Hermione managed to clue Harry in. "The bloody Marriage Law was passed Harry!" Harry was dumbfounded. Not only because he had no idea what she was talking about, but also because he never heard Hermione say the word 'bloody' or anything as bad as long as he knew her. Ron was known for having a rubbish mouth. "Why couldn't you just leave her alone! You knew she was perfectly happy! Why do you have this mad desire to ruin everyone's life? Why did you choose _her_!" This comment was aimed towards Crabbe.

All of a sudden, it clicked in Harry's head. Crabbe had petitioned for Ginny as his wife and won. But why? He _had_ to have known about Ginny and Hermione, heck, the whole school was talking about it until they had Dumbledore to talk about! The more he sat there and pondered, the more paranoid he got about it. _'What if this is all some sort of plot to get into the Order? What if it's all some plot to learn what makes me tick! What if they torture Ginny to tell my innermost secrets!'_ As the thoughts spun in his head like some wacky carnival ride, he got more and more upset. Through the chaos going on inside his mind, he saw Crabbe and his father walk over to the sobbing Ginny. Hermione tried to protect her love, but as soon as she had slapped Crabbe, he had pushed her to the ground. Crabbe grabbed Ginny's arm and a searing pain went through Harry's forehead and over his scar. Harry closed his eyes in pain and when he opened them, he wasn't in front of his soup, bread, chocolate, or Ginny anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Once again, Hello!**

**I know, I know! Evil cliffy! –beatsselflikehouseelf- Bad Lyria! Bad Bad Bad! Whoa! Did I really write over 1000 words in the story alone! Lemme check… -checks- 1121, YUP! –parties-**

**I normally don't write long stories… and this isn't even where I wanted it to be! . I'm guessing by where I left off, it may be anywhere between one to two more chapters before Draco comes in.**

**Yours Fatally,**

**Lyria Dae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated names belong to the fabulous JK Rowling. Whoa that sounded so professional! . '**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello again!**

**Now that my school's out, I should be updating more often… Although this _is_ my first update… –shrugs- Oh well. I'll try to update at least once a week! With Algebra 2 and Physics over the next six weeks, it might be a little longer. Oh! For future reference, I'm going to sneak my computer into my sleep away camp so I can still update. I'm not sure if they have Internet access there, so I might end up posting like 5 chapters when I return. But fear not, young ones, that won't be until August!**

**-hypersmiles- I _am_ loved! Within the first 24 hours I have had 391 hits and four reviews! Thanks to all my fans! –pauses- I… have… fans! –shrieks- YAY! I'M SO LUFFEHED! –spazes- -dies- -comesbacktolife- . Sorry for the rambling! It's best I start the actual story now.**

**Buttons and Giant Cats,**

**Lyria Dae**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The familiar and disgusting smell of a muggle doctor's office filled Harry's nose. He tried to get up, but was too weak. He nearly feinted again.

"Whoa there, you shouldn't be up yet. You need your rest," said a woman started to fiddle around with the machines next to Harry.

"Where… where am I? Why am I here? Who are you?" was all the teenager could manage to get out from his weak voice.

"Why, you're at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. From what your family said, you just feinted in the middle of the kitchen. I'm the nurse who has been hooking you up to these bloody obnoxious, idiotic, pointless muggle machines." It seemed that the machine comment was meant as an inner thought. The nurse continued to mumble about the confusing machines while she fiddled with some wires. Suddenly the door burst open. One rather large figure entered followed by a skinny character.

Nearly in tears, the large figure approached Harry. "By Merlin's Beard! Harry! You're okay! The doctors thought you were a goner! Being unconscious for a week, I wouldn't blame them for thinking that!" Molly Weasley was about to hug the boy when the nurse jumped in front of her.

"I'll have you know that you are breaking one of our most important rules by being in here! Need I call security on you two?" the nurse said rather rudely.

"There will be no need for that. We have special passes from the ministry," Lupin ((Harry had recognized the voice of the skinny one)) said matter-of-factly as he handed the nurse both passes.

The nurse snatched them out of Lupin's hand and read them both. The first one read:

**The Ministry of Magic**

**Authorized Pass to St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries for **Lupin 

**Authorized By:**

Arthur Weasley

The other one was pretty much the same, with the tiny exception of the name "Molly" was written in the place of "Lupin".

"How do I know you didn't just steal one of these pre-signed and added your names to it? And how do I know that this 'Arthur Weasley' is real?" the nurse questioned accusingly. With that comment, Molly waved her wand into the air and in an instant Arthur Weasley appeared in the room.

"What's the matter?" he asked Mrs. Weasley in concern.

"I told you that they wouldn't believe us! Why couldn't you have just come like I asked! It would've been much less of a hassle!" Molly exploded at her husband.

Arthur turned to the nurse and held out a ID card. "I _am_ real and I _did_ give these two those cards. Any problems?" He raised an eyebrow.

"How do I know this isn't a fake ID?" the nurse glared at Arthur showing no sign of weakness. "Out!" she pointed towards the door.

As the three were on their way towards the door, the nurse went back to working on the machines. Lupin turned around and made sure he got only Harry's attention before he tossed him a chocolate bar. "_You left it at the table when you feinted,_" he mouthed.

"_Thanks again!_" Harry mouthed back and smiled. He quickly placed it under his pillow and began to devour it the moment the nurse left.

The moment Harry had enough strength to walk to the bathroom on his own, he was released from St. Mungo's and picked up by Arthur. While walking out, the nurse continuously glared at Arthur. Arthur shrugged it off as nothing and the two returned to the Burrow in special Ministry cars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were pulling up the driveway, Arthur turned around in the front seat. Looking at Harry and then at the floor, he said, "Don't worry, Harry. We know the Prophet is full of rubbish. We'll have that article sorted out faster than you can say 'Pheonixes fly fast while their feathers fall fluently' five times fast!"

Harry sat there dumbfounded. He had no idea what Arthur was talking about since the nurse insisted that he wasn't to read the papers ((she claimed that his brain might "over-load" and he would fall into a coma and spend the whole summer in the hospital)). Not knowing what was in the news nearly caused another trip to St. Mungo's when they got out of the car.

The driver opened the door for Harry. As he got out of the back seat, he could see the whole gang: Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and…

"_Malfoy!_" Harry stuttered.

Draco Malfoy stood in the front doorway with that usual smirk on his face. Next to him was his father who couldn't stop glaring at Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So… I hope this chapter has stayed up to your standards. .**

**I've had a little bit of writers block towards the middle, but I got some rest and got right back to the story the next morning. It is a bits shorter then I had planned, but it's the best I could do. Oh! And sorry for the other ebil cliffy, although if you had read my author's note at the beginning of the first chapter, you would know where this was going.**

**Clams, Beef Jerky, and Grape Punch,**

**Lyria Dae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any characters or places, J. K. Rowling does. I merely wrote the plot. Oh! And the totally awesome spell! –hypersmiles-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey one, Hey all!**

**208 hits in first 24 hrs. Squee Although not as many as the first story, I have had more readers read the first story as well! I 33 all my new fans! -huggleseveryone- I'm thinking of responding to some of your reviews… But if you review MAKE IT LOGICAL! USE GRAMMAR! AND DON'T DISS MAH STYLE! Naw… You can do the last one, Just note that I _will_ post a rebuttal!**

**Here's a good use for rebuttal**

**Sbkar: This seems to jump around a bit, not following a logical line. Try reading it out loud, but a bit of editing wouldn't hurt.**

**-Poo on you! It's fine the way it is, thank you very much! And if you actually read it, instead of just skipping over the "boring parts" then you would notice that it works! This was constructive critique, but the ending was wicked harsh! Be nicer you git! Much 33, Lyria**

**And now for normal responses**

**Ohthefreakylilchildren: You were the first to respond glares at gf Thanks! I'll try working on longer chapters, but with my schedule it may be hard. I'm also not used to writing anything too long. But I shall work on it! I hope this chappie is long enough! And I L-O-V-E _LOVE_ your ending to the response, I may have to steal it sometime, is that okay with you?**

**Catherine Drake: Thanks for the advice. I put it into play a bit in this story; so tell me what you think! Oh, and eerie music plays nobody knows how Harry was transported! ooooooOOOOOOOooooo! Haha! Just Kidding! I was hoping that the reader could use their imagination and find their own way to transport Harry, I came up with Arthur Weasley bringing him there, but that might be because of another fanfic I read entitled "So This Is Love?" on Mugglenet ((HP/RW ship)).**

**Grifinndorseeker452: Good things come to those who wait, m'dear! XD**

**Dagget: Squee An actual _British person_ is reading _my _ fanfic! -dies from americanness- Hopefully your question will be answered by Hermione in this chapter, although you did bring up a good point. Too bad I already thought of how it could work! –sticks out tongue- Haha!**

**ResonanceOfWisdom: Tsk Tsk! You're the last person to send in a response! –sniffles- I thought you luffeh-ed me! T.T Jewish Guilt**

**Now that I've taken up about a page and a half on my Microsoft Word, I think I shall start the wonderful chappie of explanations! Here it is, the one, the only THIRD CHAPTER!**

**Giant Cats for every school,**

**..:Lyria Dae:..**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello Potter," Malfoy said in his usual 'holier than thou' tone.

"What do you want, huh! Just take Hermione and go! … You _are_ here for Hermione, right?" Harry added the last statement in when he got a look of disgust from Hermione.

"No, Harry… He's here for… well… you," Hermione held a weak smile on her face.

"WHAT! ME! Nice one guys! Tell me, how did you get this Malfoy doll to look so real?" he let out a nervous chuckle. "This _is_ a joke? You're all kidding, right Ron?"

Ron stood there glaring at Draco, arms crossed and all, when all of a sudden…

"LEMME AT 'EM! BLOODY LITTLE PRAT! I DUNNO HOW YOU DID IT, MALFOY! I DUNNO HOW, BUT YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE! I WILL KILL YOUR SORRY LITTLE ARSE!" Fred and George held Ron back by both of his arms while Hermione pushed him back with her hands. Draco jumped back in fear, his father in revulsion.

"HELLOOO! 'Boy Who Lived' over here! What's going on?" Harry waved his hands above his head and jumped up and down like an idiot. Everybody stopped and stared at him.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Didn't you read the papers while you were at St. Mungo's?" Ron asked flabbergasted.

"He's got a point, Harry… Even _he_ read the papers for once in his life!" Hermione pointed out. "Here." She handed him yesterday's issue of the Daily Prophet.

**The Chosen One has chosen GAY?**

By Rita Skeeter

It was confirmed yesterday that the one and only Harry Potter is in fact gay. An anonymous worker from the ministry reported that Harry called in to propose to a person as part of the Marriage Law. The person he chose was none other than Draco Malfoy, one of his fellow schoolmates.

"I thought that Harry and Draco were enemies, plus he sounded weird. I would've thought that it was an impostor, then I got news from my father that he had fainted in the living room a few minutes before he called…." (continued on next page)

"Percy!" he whispered.

"That's not the end. It continues over here," Hermione pointed to a section on the next page.

**Gay way for Harr-ay (continued from previous page)**

By Rita Skeeter

When the anonymous official was questioned further, he was grabbed at the ear by another much older official and was dragged into another office.

We found Draco in a robe store, getting fitted for his summer robes. When questioned about this peculiar incident, the young Malfoy had only this to say. "I'd expect that from Potter. He was always so weird around other boys, especially when he played Quidditch. He loves to bump up against the guys. But he has a crush on _me_? That's just wrong!"

The ministry is still debating whether or not Draco and Harry will be bonded together. As of now, it looks grim for poor Draco Malfoy.

Arthur pointed to the first paragraph on the page. "See that," he said proudly, a goofy smile was eating away at his face, "_I_ was the other official that pulled Percy away from the woman!" '_Great! Just one problem! YOU WERE A QUOTE TOO LATE YOU BLOKE!_' Harry thought of saying that, but decided against it.

"And that was _yesterday's_ paper. You don't want to see today's!" Hermione explained.

"Why? What's in today's paper? Did I get free from _Malfoy_?" he said 'Malfoy' with the usual disgust.

"Umm… sort of…" Ron shrugged as he handed over the section of today's paper with the marriages in it.

**The Wizarding World Welcomes These Newly-Weds:**

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

Harry's jaw dropped and, thanks to a prank from Fred and George, hit the ground. "H- How? W- W- Why?"

" 'When one petitions for a wife', well in this case a husband, 'the only way that the person doesn't get who the petitioned for is if another person was seen as a better person for the girl'…well… guy. I read _that_ in Rules and Regulations by Barty Crouch Sr." Hermione recited.

"But I didn't petition for him!"

"That's what I said! I knew you weren't … _gay_…" Ron had been having trouble saying any and every word related to sexual orientation since his sister came out.

"But why does it say I did?"

"Well, Harry. You _did_ call. We have a recording of it if you wanted to hear it…" Mr. Weasley said.

"Ummm… How fast can you get the recording?" Harry asked, forgetting that everyone around him were witches and wizards. With a wave of Mr. Weasley's wand a strange glowing white orb appeared in the middle of the two.

"_Lascivio per!_" Arthur mumbled and the recording played.

"This is… D- erm… Harry… Harry Potter" said the first voice uncertainly. "I wanted to petition for someone."

"We're sorry Mr. Potter. You have to come in to petition for somebody." Explained the second person, Harry figured that this was the ministry official.

"NO! I mean, no. That can't happen. I'm very ill you see…"

"Well okay then Mr. Potter. If you will just clearly state the name of the person you want to marry?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy," the voice played back. "Is that correct?" Harry realized that the person was in fact a machine.

"Yes."

"Thank you." The orb beeped and vanished.

Harry stood there taken aback, staring at where the orb was with his jaw dropped. He didn't remember making the call. He tried to imagine, as he always did when he was in trouble, what Hermione and Ron would say if he questioned them about the reality of him making the call. '_Although I do want to believe that you didn't make that call, it's unlikely that the ministry could fall for something that serious. Maybe you're just having a bit of amnesia._' Hermione's voice rang through his head and was immediately followed by Ron's. '_Hermione, are you saying he's actually GAY! I should know for a fact that he isn't! I'm his friend. Harry, you're straight, right?_'

Harry was lost in his thoughts. Something just didn't seem right to him. '_This won't make for a nice relaxing vacation. They're will be constant fighting between Ron and Hermione; not to mention I'll have to wake up next to my worst enemy! I mean, he was going to** kill **Dumbledore! Granted, he chickened out, but still! Ron thought Hermione was "fraternizing with the enemy" when she dated Krum, what will he think of me?_'

"If you don't mind Potter, my father and I would like to return home. Will you stop staring at us like we're mud-bloods and come with us already?" Draco's comment was shortly followed by a glare from Hermione.

"What do you mean by 'come with you'? I'm not going anywhere! If _I_ petitioned for _you_ doesn't that mean that you have to live here?"

"Harry you must!" Hermione said through tears. "The Ministry has decided that this house is to crowded for a newly wed couple and has clearly stated that you are to live with him."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley for any sign of help. "Sorry Harry. I tried my best," was the only response he got.

With that Lucius, Draco and Harry walked into the living room towards the fire. A house-elf, whom Harry had never seen before, threw some powder into the orange flames, turning them green. Lucius stepped in first, followed by the house-elf. Harry looked back at the 'family' he was leaving behind. Draco gently reached for his hand and Harry turned around. He swore that he saw Draco do something he'd never done before, he smiled tenderly at Harry and they stepped through the fire.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dun-dun-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

** . ' Thanks for reading one and all. I hope this doesn't go under as a cliffy…**

**Giant Hampsters for every Psyco girl,**

**..:Lyria Dae:..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo everybody!**

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Chappie Numero Quatro! . **

**I have to apologize to Sbkar. It was that time of the month and I was mad at my mom, so I took it out on you. . Such is a girl's life. Your advice was taken in, even if it didn't seem so. Also, my friend proofread my story and failed to point out the "feinted" thing until right after I posted the story. She has been fired XP. No, seriously, I'm going to get another person to proofread now.**

**So now you all get the long awaited chapter!**

**Don't fall on your bum,**

**..:Lyria Dae:..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Malfoy Mansion was exactly what Harry had expected from the blonde haired Slytherin; all the way down the family portrait of Draco Lucius and Narcissa. It sickened him. The smile on Lucius looked so forced that it seemed his head must've exploded ten seconds after the picture was taken. Draco and his mum seemed fairly happy in the picture, they also, at the time Harry literally fell in, seemed to be having a very nice conversation. This made Harry wonder what Narcissa was really like. The only time he had really seen her was in the Department of Mysteries when she, well, he didn't want to think about that now did he? Of course not, he was just starting his summer and it was already bad enough, he didn't want to make this nightmare any worse.

"Harry, lemme show you to your wing," Draco broke the silence. "My father insists that under '_his roof'_ we mustn't sleep in the same room, or the same side of the house for that matter." While he was talking about his father, Harry thought he heard something similar to the sound disgust. Noticing this, Draco immediately became as defensive and mysterious as he always was, making Harry somehow regret sleeping on opposite sides of the Mansion.

'_Am I actually turned on by him? No! I can't. No way. What was I thinking. I was probably just in a point of weakness… I was definitely not turned on by him, because I don't, don't, **don't**_ _fancy him. Nope. Of course not._' Harry found any and every excuse to make up for what he thought he felt whilst Draco chuckled at Harry's facial expressions, which were acting out his thoughts.

"Are you coming or not?" Draco stared at him from halfway across the room.

"Er… Yeah. Sure. Okay. Whatever." '_You idiot! Now he totally thinks you like him! We don't want him to live a lie! Why are you so stupid!_' Harry mentally hit himself on the head over and over again while his followed Draco to the guest wing.

On the way down the hallway, Harry noticed that the two boys were the only ones in the house. This made Harry rather nervous. "If I might ask, but what happened to your father?" '_Not that I mind him not being here…_'

"Oh. Who knows. He's never really home anyway… Normally out doing 'business' or something," Draco sighed, Harry made sure to note how his gorgeous blonde hair sort of flipped as the Slytherin turned his head to the left. "Well, here it is!" Draco opened a large door with the initials "HPJ" in a diamond shape engraved in the mahogany wood.

The room was enormous, it was almost as if Harry had his own little house. To his right, there was his own private library, filled with books about Defence Against the Dark Arts and Muggle classics such as _Huckleberry Finn_ and poetry books. To his left, the kitchen area, complete with a stove and dishwasher. Harry probably would've wondered why he needed _Muggle _equipment, or even his _own_ Muggle equipment, but he noticed that there were marvellous pictures of him hanging on the white marble walls. Most of them were pictures of him chasing and/or catching the snitch. Harry had no idea he was photographed so many times, especially while playing Quidditch. The biggest picture by far was of him sitting on a chair over the fireplace. Harry knew that this must have been copied from the _Daily Prophet_ because in it he was wearing his Triwizard Tournament robes and looked vaguely similar to the picture Rita Skeeter used for her column, only it seemed to be an oil painting. Upon seeing Harry, the picture smiled and waved.

Still in his daze over the wondrous room, Harry's jaw dropped. Draco had already made it to the other side of the room and was sitting on Harry's king sized bed when Harry had actually stepped inside.

"Well?" Draco looked at Harry as though he were waiting for something.

Harry cocked his head. "Well what?"

"Well, do you like it or not?"

Harry was bemused. "Like what?" Draco smirked and hit his forehead in a mocking frustration. "Oh! The room? Yeah. It's awesome. Well, cool. I really like it." Harry stuttered out a response whilst Draco rolled his eyes.

'_Why am I acting like this?'_ Harry thought. _ 'Why do I seem like I like him? Wait. What if I do like him? No. No I don't. I mean, he's a… er… Slytherin! Yeah. ((But what does that have to do with loving someone?))'_ a voice in the back of his head responded to the previous thoughts, a voice that Harry wasn't quite sure he was ready to listen to yet.

Draco fell back onto the bed, arms spread wide, as Harry went over to the bookshelf to check out what was there. Skimming his finger across each book's biding as he read the titles too himself, he noticed a familiar title. "_Advanced Potion Making_ by Libatius Borage" Harry read aloud as he looked through the apparently new copy of last year's potion's book. He noticed another person's handwriting was inside of it, the hand writing of the Half-Blood Prince. Harry immediately gave Draco a look of confusion and anger. "What! Did Snape give this to you after he-" Harry froze in mid-yell and tears swelled up in his eyes.

Draco looked up at his lover. "Not exactly. I found it in the Room of Requirement. Upon seeing your name in it, I wanted to return it to you, so here it is," he explained. "But I don't think that book will be as… ooh. What's the word? … interesting? as this one." Draco held up a plum purple book with silver lining.

Harry walked over to the bed, wiping the tears from his eyes, and Draco motioned him to sit. The second Harry's bum hit the comforter, Draco flipped to the first page. That was when Harry noticed that he was not looking at a book, or at least what he expected the book to be. It was a wizarding scrapbook filled with what seemed to be every waking moment of Harry's life, starting at his first day at Hogwarts. On this first page was a picture playing like a video clip of Harry first meeting Draco. The two boys blushed upon seeing this.

"Sorry. I, er, didn't remember putting that there," Draco said, attempting to turn the page without making eye contact with Harry.

The page was half turned when Draco felt a force pushing the page back and then a hand upon his. "Don't be," Harry replied almost in a whisper. "So this is the fatal moment that caused us to be mortal enemies, eh?" they both smiled.

"Yeah. I just don't understand why you wouldn't be my friend, I was nice enough, wasn't I?"

"You're serious! You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" Harry fell back laughing.

"And why is that?" Draco lied down next to him and smirked.

"You insulted my friends and you think you were nice! Ha!"

"Yeah. Well you- you-" Draco's mouth was wide open in lack of finding an explanation.

"I what?" Harry teased, "I turned you into Neville's frog? I fed you to a hippogriff? Even if I ever got to do all those things, it would've been done _after _we met!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then all I can do is this!" Draco pushed Harry off the bed. "Oops!" he put one finger over his mouth and stared at the ceiling innocently.

"You are _so_ dead Malfoy!" Harry stuck his eyes over the edge of the bed and glared at the blonde haired boy.

Draco glared right back. "And what are you going to do _Malfoy_?" he rose his eyebrow.

Harry allowed for his full face and neck to show over the bed. "Please," he said politely, "call me _Potter_!" And with that, he threw a giant red pillow at the Slytherin boy, causing the latter to fall off the bed as well.

"Why I outta!" Draco grabbed a golden pillow and threw it right back at Harry, who caught it and threw it right back. "Ooh, you are _so_ dead!"

"Really?" Harry felt his chest and stomach in a mocking way. "I feel pretty solid to me."

Breaking out into a dash around the bed, Draco attempted to tackle Harry. After several failed attempts and teasing (("Missed me!" "Missed me again!" "Merlin's beard, you have bad aim!")), Draco finally managed to succeed, causing Harry to fall underneath the blonde and onto the bed. Kneeling over Harry, Draco pinned Harry's arms down.

"Ha! I win! I've captured the green-eyed monster! And the crowd goes wild!" Draco cheered for himself while smirking at the defenceless boy underneath him.

"Happy now?" Harry asked smirking right back.

"Not quite."

"Well, what can I do to aid you in a pleasant victory?"

"This." Draco leaned towards Harry, closing his eyes. Harry quickly obliged, having anxiously been waiting for their lips to touch since they entered the room ((though he wouldn't admit it to himself)). But just as their lips touched, they heard a knock. Both boys lifted up their heads and looked at the open doorway.

"Supper time," Narcissa exclaimed looking at them slyly.

"Mum! Why didn't you just send one of the house elves! Like Snooble! I know for a fact that he's not busy!" Draco whined.

"I would've, but _somebody_" she glared at her son, "told all the house elves to not enter here while you guys were inside."

Draco reluctantly got up and started for the door. Harry was still lying on the bed with a confused look on his face.

"C'mon Harry!" Draco held out his hand to Harry, who gratefully took it. They smiled at each other as they made their way to the dining room, hand in hand.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Random Group of People: AWWWW! That's so sweeeeet!**

**So, did y'all likey? I love _teasing_ you guys with the lovely chicken peck six paragraphs up, because apparently I'm a _tease_ like that. :Smirks at Maddie: **

**It was a lovely 1,656 words, if I say so myself. If it wasn't lovely, it was at least the longest chapter yet. . The next chapter is coming shortly ((I think)). I am leaving on Friday to go to a Career camp at Busch Gardens in Tampa, so it might not be posted for a couple of weeks. I am taking my computer with me, whether my mum likes it or not, so I might even post up two chappies when I get back. **

**Say, wouldn't it be _really REALLY_ cool if there was fan art on my bio! HINT HINT If you ever have an idea or a sketch, e-mail it to me! I love to have some!**

**Rubbish bins in Massachusetts,**

**..:Lyria Dae:..**


End file.
